


Drowsy

by GardenBodied



Category: TBA - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/pseuds/GardenBodied





	

A sudden burst into her apartment, fiery kisses and backing touches as they were clawing their way to her bedroom, soon greeting the comforter of her bed with a new passion. Kisses soon had a curl of a tongue to cheek action, faces dusted with a bright pink and red as their hands began to explore. Her gasps were only swallowed by his whispers. Rhy's mouth and tongue still tasted like strawberries; it was intoxicating.

Sara pulled Rhys onto her figure, encasing him into a fiery embrace- kisses being planted on his cheeks and lips; his smile only made her starve for more. It only sated it for a bit when he pressed his lips softly onto her in a bow-tied like kiss.

It tasted like sugar and cinnamon, addicting and full of everything that was pure. Each touch he laid on her was from underneath her shirt, letting silk pet the back of his hand. Sara could feel his finger tips touch the padding over her bra, feeling the softness of her skin and fabric, frantic for him to take it off- having her expose soft, warm skin for him.

"You okay?" His voice was like putting ice on a fire, letting it savor it and swallow it whole- his voice was so lovely and sweet in her ears especially when he would whisper with his lips still pressed to her cheek. It caused a ripple effect to wash through her in one big sweep.

"Y-Yeah. You okay though?"

Her skin prickled more as he nodded, rubbing nonchalant kisses into her skin as he managed to get his bony fingers under her bra, feeling her soft skin scream for more of his touch. It was like a sparking chemistry, setting her body on fire and letting her burn up. Her heart had infinite tenderness for him, wanting to hold him till they were swallowed up by time.

His kisses slowly became more and more dragged on as he he was nodding off, her eyes were closed with each kiss he hidden in her lips and skin; but the instant his body rested against her's and his lips never left her skin as his head lulled to the side; he had fallen asleep.

"Oh-Rhys?" All she was greeted with was a mumble, she knew he was always tired, so the noise maker that she accidentally left on had soothed him to sleep. It was cute and she couldn't help gloat over it before she felt her body wear like heavy flames with the lack of ashes.

Her eyes fluttered close as her arms laced around his skinny torso. Her heart resting against his for a 2 am comfort.


End file.
